The invention relates to a device for milling grooves or rabbet joints, with a stop angle comprising a base plate and an end plate and with a slide displaceable on guide elements provided on the stop angle in parallel to the base plate against the bias of reset springs in the direction toward the end plate, the slide being fashioned as a carrier for a drive motor exhibiting a miter gear unit and for a milling disk, a slot-shaped passage opening in the end plate being associated with this milling disk.
In such a milling device, known from German Utility Model 8,118,483, the slide is threadedly attached directly to the housing of the drive motor by means of screws passing through the slide; this presupposes a corresponding pattern of threaded perforations in the motor housing. For this reason, the aforementioned device must usually be purchased as a unit and is correspondingly expensive.
In contrast thereto, with do-it-yourselfers, manually guided angle grinders have been widely popularized, these grinders having, at the drive head, two lateral mutually opposed threaded bores for attaching handle thereto by threading. These angle grinders have thus far been usable almost solely for grinding or polishing work.
The invention is based on the object of rendering commercially available angle grinders useful for constructing a milling device of the type described herein; in this connection, the milling device is to be adaptable to the varying dimensions and structural designs of the different angle grinder models and, at the same time, manipulation during assembly and during execution of the milling operations is to be simple.
In order to attain this object, the provisions are made according to the invention that the milling device is designed as an accessory unit that can be exchanged against the threaded-on guide handles and the grinding tool of a manually guided angle grinder; that the slide exhibits two multisectional fastening angles, between which the angle grinder can be clamped in place by means of mounting screws engaging into threaded holes for the guide handles; and that a coupling shaft is supported in the slide, the threaded output stub of the angle grinder being threadable into the upper end of this coupling shaft, which has a threaded bore, and the milling disk being threadedly attachable to the lower end of this coupling shaft.
The invention creates an accessory unit, by means of which a commercial angle grinder can be retrofitted with a few manipulations into an apparatus for the milling of grooves, e.g., arcuate grooves of laminate dowels, or also for the milling of rabbet joints, so that the owners of commercially available angle grinders need merely purchase additionally a relatively inexpensive attachment. After removing the handles and the grinding tool, the angle grinder is threaded with its threaded output stub into the coupling shaft of the accessory unit, the position of the angle grinder being already prefixed. By means of the multisectional fastening angles, the angle grinder is firmly threaded to the slide of the accessory unit, the fastening angles being designed to be displaceable and pivotable in such a way that it is possible to effect adaptation to the respective level position, to the width spacing, and to the axial directions of the threaded handle bores arranged at the head of the angle grinder. In an equally simple way, the angle grinder can again be dismounted from the accessory unit if it is to be utilized again for performing grinding or polishing operations. With such retooling, the angle grinder can remain fixedly clamped to the coupling shaft of the accessory unit, without change, so that the retooling operations remain limited to a few manipulations.
In accordance with a particularly suitable further development of the invention, the provision can be made that the base plate has a back web on the side facing away from the end plate; that the slide is guided on guide rods supported in the back web and in the web plate; that the base plate exhibits a longitudinal recess extending up into the end plate for accommodating a coupling shaft; and that the stop angle, adjoining the longitudinal recess, is subdivided into two components that can be attached to each other, at least the component comprising the end plate being removable operationally for the guide rods by pulling. These measures achieve, on the one hand, an exact guidance for the slide not susceptible to dirt contamination and, on the other hand, greatly simplify an exchange of the milling disk since in this structure the stop angle, housing the milling disk in a protective chamber, can be disassembled in such a way that the mounting site for the milling disk is freely accessible. The slide carrying the coupling shaft remains, during changing of the milling disk, at the component of the stop angle encompassing the end plate so that also a changing of the milling disk can be executed with a few manipulations.
The subject of the invention will be described in greater detail below with reference to an embodiment illustrated in the drawings.